


My Ghosts

by MyLittleDream



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Polish National Team, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry od dziecka był dziwny, choć może dziwny to złe słowo. Nie wybrał sobie takiego życia, musiał je takim zaakceptować.<br/>Louis to normalny chłopak po studiach z dobrą pracą. Przez przypadek wplątał się w coś, co nie do końca rozumie.<br/>Gdyby tylko nie zakochał się w chłopaku, który skrywa tyle zagadek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghosts

Harry od zawsze wiedział, że był inny. Nie zachowywał się jak dzieciaki w jego wieku. Był poważniejszy i może było to powodem, że musiał szybko dorosnąć. Kiedyś spytał się mamy dlaczego nie może chodzić do szkoły jak wszystkie dzieci. Uczenie się w domu było na prawdę nudne. Odpowiedziała wymijająco, że to dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Wtedy tego nie rozumiał. Dlaczego nie mógł wychodzić sam na podwórze i grać w piłkę? Dlaczego nie mógł nocować u kolegów i być na dworze gdy jest już ciemno? Jednak z czasem wszystko miało stać się jasne.

Gdy Hazz miał 15 lat wszystko się zaczęło. Na początku nic z tego nie rozumiał. Gdy czegoś dotknął lub intensywnie myślał pojawiały się obrazy. Mógł nawet nic nie robić, odpoczywać, a mimo to wizję przychodziły. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak się działo. Czasami pojawiały się jakieś osoby. Nie znał ich. Nie pamiętał. One zawsze mu się przyglądały. Gdy chciał się do nich odezwać, znikały. Powiedział o tym swojej siostrze, Gemmie. Była od niego starsza o trzy lata i wiedziała, że kiedyś to musi nastąpić. Rodzice już jej to tłumaczyli. Teraz nadszedł czas na jej małego braciszka.

To wszystko wydawało mu się absurdalne. Jak to widzi przyszłość? Jakie wizję? Jakich zmarłych? Demony? Duchy? Nie mógł uwierzyć. Dlatego rodzice tak się o niego martwili.

Ostrzegali żeby nie wychodził gdy będzie ciemno. Wiedzieli co może się stać. Wiedzieli, że Oni tylko na to czekają. W mroku ukrywały się istoty, o których strach było nawet myśleć. Jego matka wiedziała co może się stać i za wszelką cenę nie chciała do tego dopuścić. Nikt nie chciałby śmierci swojego ukochanego syna.

Styles z biegiem czasu wiedział jak panować nad swoimi zdolnościami. Ann pomagała mu jak tylko umiała. Ona też w końcu nie była w pełni człowiekiem. Wiedziała, że to z jej winy chłopak musiał teraz cierpieć. Kędzierzawy nie uważał tego za cierpienie. Przyzwyczaił się. Mama poradziła mu, żeby rysował wszystkie wizję. Zadziałało. Na początku było to dziwne. Nigdy nie miał przy sobie kartki czy ołówka, ale nauczył się nosić wszędzie ze sobą blok czy notes. Jego pierwsze rysunki były strasznie koślawe i nieudolne, jednak z dnia na dzień wychodziło mu to coraz lepiej. Był na prawdę z siebie dumny, z resztą jak reszta rodziny.

Gdy miał 18 lat i mógł powiedzieć, że opanował prawie do perfekcji wizję i kontaktowanie się z duchami. Przywykł do tego. Zaakceptował. Może czasami przeszkadzało mu to w normalnym funkcjonowaniu, ale nie narzekał. Nie chciał zranić mamy. Wiedział, że to dzięki niej taki jest, jednak nigdy nie miał odwagi się jej o to spytać. To był delikatny temat. I może właśnie dlatego nigdy nie dowiedział się prawdy.

Ten dzień nie miał się niczym różnić od innych. Wstawał rano, odprawiał poranną toaletę i schodził na parter do gabinetu gdzie zawsze jego mama go uczyła. Tak, nadal. Może to głupie, ale lubił lekcje ze swoją mamą. Była mądrą kobietą. No właśnie, była. Tym razem nie mógł jej nigdzie znaleźć. Przeszedł cały dom, a rodziców ani śladu. Przestraszył się widząc poprzewracane rzeczy w salonie. Co takiego tu się stało? Martwił się o mamę i tatę. Wbiegł szybko na piętro i bez pukania wszedł do pokoju swojej siostry. Miał nadzieję, że ona została i mu pomoże. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc jak przeciąga się na łóżku ziewając.

-Harry, ciołku, puka się. Dlaczego obudziłeś mnie tak wcześnie?

Spytała niczego nie świadoma.

-Chyba ktoś się włamał do domu. Wszystko jest porozrzucane, a rodziców nigdzie nie ma.

Wydukał z trudem. Bał się o nich.

-Jak to?!

Dziewczyna wyskoczyła z łóżka i zakładając w pośpiechu szlafrok zeszła na dół. Gdy tylko zobaczyła ten bałagan przestraszyła się.

-Mamo! Tato! To nie jest zabawne!

Krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach. W głowie miała same najczarniejsze scenariusze.

-Harry...

Dziewczyna wskazała na drzwi wejściowe, na których krwią było coś nabazgrane. Starsza wtuliła się w ramię brata nie mogąc na to patrzeć.

-Poznaje to. Tak rysuje mama.

Podszedł bliżej zostawiając siostrę całą roztrzęsioną. Dotknął drewna i coś zobaczył.

Rodziców. Mama płakała. Krwawiła. Krzyczała, żeby zostawili jej dzieci. Wzięli ją? Tatę też. Później był mrok. Krzyk rodziców i łamanie kości. Śmierć.

Widział śmierć. Hazz krzyknął głośno upadając na kolana i zaczynając łkać.

-Co widziałeś?

Podeszła do niego niepewnie.

-Gem...

Przytulił ją mocno.

-Rodzice nie wrócą. Widziałem... Widziałem śmierć. Zabójstwo. Musimy uciekać. Przyszli wtedy po nas. Po mnie.

Nie wiedzieli co mają robić. Uciekać, jak widział Harry? Może powinni zostać? Nie. To nie wchodziło w grę. Za dużo wspomnień. Spakowali najważniejsze rzeczy i wypłacając wszystkie pieniądze z kont wynieśli się. Z dnia na dzień. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale mieszkali w dość opuszczonej okolicy. Zanim ktoś się zorientuje ich już tutaj nie będzie.

Minęły trzy lata. Harry, 21 letni chłopak, który po tym wydarzeniu zamknął się w sobie. Był na skraju załamania. Gemma tak bardzo się o niego martwiła. Chłopak tak nagle przestał mówić. Od trzech lat nie odezwał się ani słowem. Jego siostra wiedziała, że to przez rodziców. On to wszystko widział. Dokładnie. Wszystkie wizję z tym związane. To go tak bardzo męczyło. Nie dawał rady. Pierwszy raz od 6 lat przestał sobie radzić ze swoimi zdolnościami. Próbował normalnie funkcjonować. 24 latka też. Znalazła dobrą pracę. Loczek był za kruchy do czegoś takiego. Z resztą. Jego edukacja skończyła się w momencie śmierci Ann. W wieku 18 lat.

"Wychodzę do parku"

Styles pokazał starszej kartkę napisaną starannym pismem.

-Dobrze. Tylko wróć przed zmierzchem. (o 20 leci na TVN haha~Elka)

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. W odpowiedzi kręcono włosy przytaknął tylko głową. Londyn był pięknym miastem. Dobrze postąpili przeprowadzając się tutaj. Mogli tu być zupełnie anonimowi. Nikt ich nie znał. Mogli czuć się bezpiecznie.

Gdy chłopak dotarł do parku i usiadł pod swoim ulubionym drzewem wyciągnął z plecaka blok i zestaw ołówków. Przez to rysowanie stało się jego pasją. Robił to codziennie. Jego rysunki były na prawdę dobre. Zdaniem Gemmy. On uważał je za przeciętne. Nagle zobaczył przyszłość.

Noc. Zdesperowana dziewczyna. Płacze. Jest w tym parku. Wyciąga z fioletowego plecaka sznur. Wiąże i przewiesza przez gałąź starego drzewa znajdującego się nad małym oczkiem wodnym po drugiej stronie parku. Wspina się na palce. Chce się powiesić. Udaje się jej to. Zabija się. Znajdują ją rano przechodnie.

Gdy otrząsnął się z transu spojrzał na rysunek. Przedstawiał dziewczynę o długich, prostych włosach, która popełniła samobójstwo. To nie musiało się stać. Ktoś mógł to zmienić. Dziewczyna mogła zmienić zdanie, ktoś mógł ją odciąć. Były małe szanse. Jednak Harry nie mógł nic zrobić. On nie mógł być w nocy na dworze. Oni by go znaleźli. Zabiliby go i siostrę. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Chłopak siedział tam jeszcze trochę czasu i w spokoju szkicował. Co jakiś czas przerywał gdy w jego głowie pojawiały się obrazy. Widział pożar mieszkania nieopodal miejsca, w którym aktualnie się znajdował. Morderstwo z zimną krwią w ciemnym zaułku. Przedawkowanie narkotyków przez jakiegoś 25 latka. Wszystkie rysunki niemal zawsze przedstawiały tragedię, które niebawem miały się zdarzyć. Od małych, prywatnych tragedii do masowych ataków czy wypadków. Przez cały czas gdy tam siedział kilka razy widział jakieś duszę, które bacznie go obserwowały. Wiedział, że nic nie może na to począć. Po prostu duchy jakoś dziwnie za nim przepadały. Chciałby powiedzieć, że się przyzwyczaił, ale powtórzyłby się. Przyzwyczaił się do swojego życia. Do otoczenia, nie mówienia i tych wszystkich ograniczeń jakie łączyły się w parze z dodatkowymi zdolnościami.

Hazz uznał, że najwyższy czas się zbierać. Po drodze do domu chciał wstąpić na kawę. Powoli podniósł się z trawy i otrzepał spodnie. Wszystkie prace jakie dzisiaj narysował chwycił w dłonie i spokojnie idąc ścieżką przeglądał jakie udało mu się narysować. Po chwili poczuł silne szturchnięcie, a z jego rąk wypadły wszystkie kartki.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam. Zagapiłem się.

Usłyszał męski głos, a na jego dźwięk coś w jego środku drgnęło. 21 latek skinął tylko głową i zaczął zbierać prace.

-Pomogę Ci.

Powiedział przechodzień i kucając na przeciwko niego zaczął zbierać papier dziwnie mu się przyglądając.

-To Twoje rysunki? Są na prawdę straszne, ale bardzo dobre.

Stwierdził przeglądając prace. Dopiero gdy loczek wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę prosząc o oddanie jego własności ich wzrok się skrzyżował.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Remember the day, green eyes met blue?"  
(kocham to i musiałam tu wstawić ^^)

-Przepraszam, nie spytałem czy mogę.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, a zielonooki poczuł dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. Czy to były motylki? Gdy chciał odebrać rysunki ich dłonie się dotknęły, a chłopak zobaczył przyszłość.

Kobieta w średnim wieku. Wyglądała na smutną. Płakała. Po rozstaniu z mężem i słabych kontaktach z synem. Chciała się zabić. Tęskniła ze chłopcem, który teraz znajdował się przed nim.

Młodszy chłopak zobaczył portret płaczącej kobiety. Dobrze, że nie narysował czegoś brutalnego. Widział zdziwioną minę szatyna.

-Wow. To było dziwne.

Powiedział spoglądając na szkic.

-Ta kobieta przypomina moją mamę. To przypadek?

Spytał gdy wyższy pakował do torby wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wyciągnął notes oprawiony w skórę. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Tak w ogóle jestem Louis.

Podał mu dłoń, którą kędzierzawy uścisnął.

-A ty?

Zapytał gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna szybko napisał swoje imię na jednej z czystych kartek. 

-Harry? Miło mi Cię poznać, Harry.

Tak ślicznie się uśmiechnął. Serce kędzierzawego zabiło jakby szybciej.

-Zainteresowałem się tobą. Um. Dziwnie to zabrzmiało. Twoje rysunki są na prawdę ciekawe. Chciałbyś się ze mną umówić. Och. No wiesz. Tak jako koledzy.

Zająkał się zawstydzony.

-"Nic już nie mów. Rozumiem. Właśnie idę na kawę. Jeśli chcesz..." Z chęcią. Chodźmy.

Przeczytał i ruszył z chłopakiem w stronę pobliskiej kawiarni.

-Tak właściwie to dlaczego nie mówisz? Boże, następnym razem ugryzę się w język.

"Jesteś po prostu bezpośredni. To okay."

Styles uśmiechnął się do niego. Niższy przepuścił go w drzwiach. Chciał być miły i wcale, wcale nie patrzył na jego zgrabny tyłek.

-Co byś chciał?

Spytał siadając przy stoliku.

"Zaskocz mnie. :)"

Lou zachichotał i podszedł do lady zamawiając dwie kawy. Po chwili wrócił stawiając ciepły napój przed nim. Wymówił nieme dziękuję i zanurzył usta w kawie. Gdy odłożył filiżankę chwycił ołówek i zaczął pisać.

"Nie odpowiedziałem Ci. Nie mówię od 3 lat. Tak jest lepiej. Po prostu."

-Jak to? Nie rozumiem, ale chyba przez to chce Cię lepiej poznać.

Zaśmiał się brunet.

"Jesteś uroczy ;)"

Na te słowa chłopak się zarumienił.

-Czy ty właśnie ze mną flirtujesz?

"Może... Ty mi powiedz."

-Jesteś niemożliwy. Chciałbyś coś dla mnie narysować?

Spytał, a w odpowiedzi jego znajomy przytaknął głową.

"Coś specjalnego?"

-Zaskocz mnie.

Powtórzył słowa, którymi posłużył się w rozmowie Hazz.

"Kwiatek dla Ciebie. Czy to bardzo gejowskie?"

Wyrwał kartkę i podał Tomlinsonowi.

-Śliczna róża. Może trochę, ale co z tego?

Zaśmiał się, a w okół jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki.

"Jak można być tak słodkim i za razem gorącym?"

-Ty mi powiedz. Na prawdę ze mną flirtujesz.

Zaśmiał się uderzając go dla żartów w ramię.

Chłopakom na prawdę dobrze się rozmawiało. Śmiali się, a trafniejszym określeniem było by stwierdzenie, że Louis się śmiał. U Hazzy skończyło się szerokim uśmiechem czy napisaniem "haha".

-Chciałbyś dać mi swój numer? Chciałbym to kiedyś powtórzyć.

"Jasne. Czemu nie. Było zabawnie. :D"

Styles wpisał swój numer do telefonu szatyna i na końcu, całkiem przypadkiem dodał serduszko. Oddał mu komórkę i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Gdy mieli się już żegnać Harry'emu coś się przypomniało. Lou był już kawałek od niego, więc loczek zwinął kartkę papieru w kulkę i rzucił w niego.

-Tak?

Chłopak odwrócił się z uśmiechem na ustach podnosząc kartkę.

"Zadzwoń do mamy. Ona tego potrzebuje. :)"

Pokazała mu napis.

-Nie chce chyba wiedzieć skąd ty to wiesz.

Zaśmiał się.

-Dobrze, zadzwonię. Pa Hazz.

Pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

Harry dotarł do swojego mieszkania w mniej więcej 20 minut. Gdy wszedł do środka zobaczył siostrę siedzącą na kanapie i oglądającą telewizor (zmierzch się zaczął!~Elka). Zapukał w futrynę dając znać, że przyszedł. Zachowywał się dość cicho. Zawsze taki był. Nie krzyczał, nie hałasował.

-W końcu wróciłeś. Minęły prawie 4 godziny.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Siadaj. Rysowałeś coś w parku?

Zapytała i chwyciła notes.

-"Jak można być tak słodkim i za razem gorącym?" Czegoś mi nie mówisz Hazz?

Zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Loczek wyrwał jej przedmiot i zachował za plecy z rumieńcami na policzkach.

-No dobrze, dobrze. Na prawdę taki jest?

Spytała. Wiedziała, że jej brat woli chłopaków i nie przeszkadzało to jej. Przynajmniej mogli o nich rozmawiać bez skrępowania. Oceniać jak gorące mają tyłki przechodzący obok nich mężczyźni.  
(Moja ulubiona 'zabawa' z ukochaną betą @ElkaLS ;*)

"Nawet bardziej"

-Coś z tego będzie?

"Może..."

Napisał, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się po raz kolejny rumieńce.

-Oj, nie trzymaj mnie w napięciu! Chciałbyś czegoś, no wiesz, więcej?

Szturchnęła go w ramię.

"Chyba tak. Chciał mój numer."

Gem wręcz piszczała z zachwytu.

-Jestem taka dumna. W końcu kogoś znalazłeś!

Klasnęła w dłonie z zachwytu.

"Nie przesadzaj. Dopiero się poznaliśmy, a Lou. On nie wygląda na takiego."

Wykrzywił usta w grymas.

-Bez przesady! Flirtował z Tobą! Otwórz oczy i czekaj aż napisze.

Przytuliła na pocieszenie.

*

Louis siedział właśnie w domu i myślał o chłopcu z zielonymi oczami. Był na prawdę dziwny, ale też... Przystojny? To chyba odpowiednie słowo. Lou zdziwił się gdy widział jak tamten szybko rysuje. W dodatku jego matkę. Płaczącą. Sam stwierdził, że to nie był przypadek. Jego rysunki były takie ciemne i poniekąd straszne. Szatyn przypomniał sobie, że miał zadzwonić do mamy. Dawno tego nie robił. Nie miał czasu. Zawsze był zabiegany. Praca, dom, obowiązki. Popadał już w rutynę. Nie chciał tego. Właśnie dlatego postanowił wyjść z pośród czterech ścian i przejść się. Gdyby tego nie zrobił mógłby nie spotkać Harry'ego.

-Halo? Louis?

Chłopak usłyszał w słuchawce głos swojej mamy.

-Tak mamo.

Machinalnie się uśmiechnął. Jego mama miała taki przyjemny, ciepły głos.

-Coś się stało, że dzwonisz?

-Och. Nie. Po prostu się stęskniłem. Co u Ciebie? Wszystko dobrze? Jak się czujesz po... No wiesz...

Jego ojciec postanowił odejść od Jay, co było nie do pomyślenia. Byli małżeństwem ponad 20 lat, a tata tak nagle stwierdził, że nie jest szczęśliwy i ma kogoś. Lou to zabolało, a co dopiero jego rodzicielkę. Powinien ją wspierać, szczególnie w tak trudnym czasie.

-Och. Jest trochę lepiej. Nie wiem czy mam tęsknić czy nienawidzić. Nie wiem co mam robić. To takie dziwne. Nigdy nawet nie rozstawaliśmy się na tak długo. Nie powinnam obarczać Cie moimi problemami.

Odpowiedziała cicho.

-Mamo. Jestem już dorosły. Możesz mi mówić wszystko.

Powiedział z czułością w głosie. Współczuł jej. Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w takiej sytuacji. Nie wiedziałby co zrobić. To okropne.

-Dobrze Lou, wiem. Jestem Ci za to wdzięczna. A tak w ogóle to wszystko u Ciebie dobrze? Jesteś zdrowy? W pracy dobrze?

-Tak. Czuje się na prawdę wyśmienicie. W pracy wszystko się układa. Nawet dzisiaj poznałem takiego niezwykłego chłopaka.

Zaśmiał się. Rozmawiał z Johannah jeszcze dość długo. Opowiadał jej o tym jak się żyje w Londynie i zaprosił ją do siebie. Może lepiej by było jakby przez jakiś czas pomieszała z nim? Może poczuła by się lepiej i zapomniała o ojcu? Spotkała kogoś nowego, rozerwała się.

*

Pod wieczór gdy Harry szkicował portret Lou usłyszał sygnał SMS-a. Odłożył ołówek na bok i sięgnął po komórkę. Nieznany. Pomyślał i otworzył wiadomość.

Nieznany: Cześć Harry. Tu Louis. ;)

Oh. Czyli jednak napisał. Chłopak szybko zapisał kontakt.

Ty: Hej. Myślałem, że nie napiszesz. :)

Louis: Dlaczego miałbym nie napisać?

Hazz tylko uderzył się w głowę z otwartej dłoni.

Ty: Po prostu mam małą trudność z nawiązywaniem kontaktów. Wszystkie zawsze się urywają po jakimś czasie. :/

Louis: To nie znaczy, że nasz też musi :D

Ty: Wszyscy odchodzą, a na ich miejsce przychodzą inni.

Louis: W takim razie ja będę mocno pilnował swojego miejsca. :)

Ty: Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? ;)

Louis: Ktoś już mi to mówił ;P Taka natura ^^ Co robisz?

Ty: Rysuje ;) A ty?

Louis: Ooo! Co takiego? Przepraszam, że jestem taki nachalny. xD

Ty: Umm. Czy to dziwnie zabrzmi, że Ciebie? Rumienie się...

Louis: Jak uroczo. Nie zabrzmiało dziwnie, tylko słodko ;* Chciałbyś się ze mną niedługo spotkać?

Ty: Z chęcią ;)

-No Hazzuś! Jestem taka dumna! Tak trzymać!

Powiedziała 24 lata spoglądając mu przez ramię. Chłopak aż podskoczył.

"Wystraszyłaś mnie! Nie czytaj naszych rozmów!"

Napisał szybko na kartce leżącej obok.

-Po prostu przyniosłam Ci kolacje.

Położyła talerzyk z kanapkami na biurku.

"Dziękuję ^^"

-Wow! To on?

Zapytała pokazując na szkic. Kędzierzawy szybko go zakrył.

"Nie jest jeszcze gotowy, ale tak."

-Oj no dobra, dobra.

Uniosła ręce w obronnym geście.

-Już sobie idę, a ty umawiaj się na randkę.

Zaśmiała się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Zielonooki pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą

Louis: Co powiedziałbyś na jutro? Może u mnie? ;)

Louis: Albo u Ciebie.

Louis: W parku.

Louis: Gdzie chcesz.

Louis: Pogniewałeś się na mnie? :(

Ty: Przepraszam Lou. Przyszła moja siostra. Kochana przyniosła mi kanapki. :)

Louis: Uff... Martwiłem się. Jeśli ja też przyniosę Ci kanapki, nazwiesz mnie kochanym? ;)

Ty: Bez tego też mogę to zrobić kochany Lou. Dzwoniłeś do mamy? :)

Louis: Kochany Lou! O jejku! Jakie to urocze kochany Harry. I w dodatku Lou. ^^ Tak, dzwoniłem ;)

Ty: To dobrze ;*

Louis: Jeśli chciałbyś wiedzieć to u niej wszystko dobrze. Niedługo ma do mnie przyjechać. A co u twojej mamy? Mieszkasz jeszcze z nią? ;)

Ty: Nie. Moi rodzice nie żyją.

Louis: Boże, Harry! Przepraszam Skarbie, nie wiedziałem. :((

Ty: Okay. Wiem. Nic się nie stało. To widzimy się jutro u Ciebie? ;)

Louis: Z miłą chęcią ;*

-Harry, nie uważasz, że jest już późno i powinieneś iść spać? Jasne, jesteś dorosły, ale jest już późno.

Powiedziała Gemma wchodząc do jego sypialni.

"Dobrze. Za raz idę spać."

Pokazał jej kartkę, którą napisał już dawno temu. Gdy chłopak nie mógł spać i rysował, dziewczyna często go upominała.

-Widzę tą kartkę od nie wiem jak długiego czasu. Dobranoc młody.

Zachichotała i wyszła. Hazz uznał, że portret Lou jest gotowy i wygląda na prawdę przyzwoicie.

Ty: Dobra Lou. Idę spać. To na prawdę był męczący dzień. ;) Dobranoc.

Louis: Śpij dobrze. Branoc <3

Styles uznał to za bardzo kochane. I jeszcze to serduszko na końcu. Chłopak wziął szybki prysznic i poszedł spać. Jak co noc męczyły go koszmary. Od śmierci rodziców nie mógł w spokoju zasnąć. Demony dawały o sobie znać. Gdy spał jego mózg przytaczał najgorsze obrazy. Ich, klęski, brutalne morderstwa, krwawe samobójstwa, wypadki i ludzkie tragedię. Często też widywał swoją matkę. Rano budził się cały spocony i przestraszony. Zdarzało się, że bał się zasypiać, ale nie mówił o tym siostrze. Nie chciał jej martwić i denerwować. I tak już wiele wycierpiała. Teraz głównie ona ich utrzymywała. Pracowała jako sekretarka w dobrze prosperującej firmie, a jej zarobki na prawdę nie były małe. Wystarczyły na porządne życie dwójki ludzi. Harry od czasu do czasu sprzedawał swoje prace w internecie lub gdy była taka potrzeba rysował na zamówienie. Udawało się czasami zgarnąć dobrą sumę.

Hazz obudził się zlany potem i nierównym oddechem. Uciekał. Ktoś, a może raczej coś go goniło. Nim go dopadło obudził się. Chłopak potarł zmęczoną twarz i powoli wstał udając się do łazienki. Po porannej toalecie i pościeleniu łóżka, przyszedł czas na śniadanie. Gemmy jak zawsze już nie było, a na blacie w kuchni czekało na niego kilka jeszcze ciepłych naleśników. Obok leżała karteczka z napisem "Smacznego. XxX". 24 latka dobrze wiedziała, że jeśli nie zrobi mu śniadania to do obiadu i jej przyjścia będzie żył na kawie i czekoladowych chrupkach. Chłopak nalał sobie kawy z ekspresu do jego ulubionego kubka i zaczął jeść danie. Brunetka na prawdę dobrze gotowała, z resztą Hazz też. Pamiętał jak był mały i ledwo sięgał głową nad stół. Upierał się, że chce pomagać mamie w gotowaniu. Zawsze kłócił się ze starszą kto będzie trzymał mikser, a kto wyspie do miski mąkę. Na te wspomnienia w jego oku zakręciła się łza. Może nacodzień nie dawał tego po sobie znać, ale kurewsko tęsknił za czasami gdy byli w czwórkę. On, Gemm, mama i tata. Nie doceniał tego jak wielki ma skarb. Rodzinę. Zauważył to dopiero gdy ich stracił. Chłopak otarł wierzchem dłoni już mokre policzki. Odłożył do zlewu brudne naczynia i stwierdził, że czas zabrać się za rysowanie. Włączył komputer i przejrzał maila. Kilka próśb o narysowanie czegoś. Odpisał z zamiarem uzgodnienia szczegółów i ceny. Tak, to też był ważny aspekt. Sprawdził konto bankowe i wszedł na portale społecznościowe. Dostał kilka wiadomości na Tumblr i gdy tam odpisał, zabrał się za rysowanie grafiki na potrzeby jednej ze stron internetowych.

Lou obudził się rano całkiem wypoczęty, co zdarzało się statystycznie dość rzadko. Zazwyczaj siedział do późna, a na następny dzień wyglądał jak żywy trup. Wstał energicznie z łóżka i uderzył się małym palcem o kant nocnego stolika.

-Cholera.

Pisnął mało męsko i lekko utykając skierował się w stronę toalety. Ubrał luźny t-shirt i czarne rurki wiedząc, że i tak będzie musiał w pracy założyć strój służbowy. W kuchni zastał swojego współlokatora Niall'a jedzącego śniadanie.

-Hej.

Przywitał się i chwycił jedną z kanapek leżących na jego talerzu.

-Ej! To moje! Sam sobie zrób śniadanie!

Zezłościł się blondyn.

-Dobrze wiesz Nialler, że najlepiej by było gdybym w ogóle nie wchodził do kuchni.

Zaśmiał się zalewając sobie wrzątkiem herbatę i cudem się nie oparzając (pisząc tego shota wypiłam ponad 15 herbat. Później nie liczyłam xD). Gdy chłopak wypił ciepły napój, założył buty i wcześniej żegnając się z Irlandczykiem wyszedł na dwór. Od mieszkania do jego miejsca zatrudnienia było mniej więcej 15 minut autem. Nie narzekał, miał dobrą pracę. Był recepcjonistą, tak jakby. Tak, tak. To on stał w hotelu na recepcji i wydawał klucze do pokoi. Oczywiście miał też inne zajęcia jak pomoc gościom i spełnianie ich drobnych zachcianek. Wszystko wydawało się banalne, ale nie jeśli hotel był pięciogwiazdkowy. Gdy dotarł na miejsce miał jeszcze chwile, ale mimo wszystko postanowił już wejść do środka i założyć swój strój służbowy, który składał się z zawsze idealnie wyprasowanej koszuli, spodni od garnituru i marynarki, której często Lou nie nosił gdyż było albo za ciepło, ale przeszkadzała mu gdy pracował. Tym razem przełożony przydzielił mu jedną z ważniejszych osobistości. Kobieta była w średnim wieku, a on miał spełnić jej każdą z zachcianek. Przewidywał, że to będzie trudne. Gdy dotarł do recepcji zobaczył swoją koleżankę z tej samej zmiany, Emily.

-Hej.

Przywitał się z nią przyjaźnie i usiadł na miejscu obok niej.

-Cześć Louis. Widzę, że humorek dopisuje. Nie chce go psuć, ale ta Twoja spod 421 chciała żebyś do niej przyszedł jak już się zjawisz w pracy. Przygotuj się na cierpliwość, ona lubi mieć zachcianki.

Powiedziała blondynka. Była ładna, ale nie w jego typie. Wolał brązowe, kręcone włosy i zielone, śliczne oczy, ach no tak! I jeszcze ta osoba musiała być chłopakiem.

-Dzięki Em. Trzymaj kciuki.

Chwycił swój notes i ruszył w stronę windy. Klientka jak każda inna. Powtarzał sobie w myślach. Zapukał do drzwi pokoju i po chwili usłyszał krótkie proszę. Niepewnie wszedł do środka, nie wiedząc co go tam będzie czekało.

-Dzień Dobry. Jestem Louis Tomlinson i będę starał się żeby Pani pobyt tutaj był jak najbardziej udany. (Elka, nie brzmi to jakby jej sex proponował? lol wymaż to później -NIE!!!~Elka-)

Starał się brzmieć jak najbardziej profesjonalnie i choć pracował tu już od studiów czasami nadal się stresował. Szczególnie gdy jego gościem był ktoś tak ważny i wymagający.

-Dobrze. Ciesze się, że w końcu przyszedłeś. Mam kilka próśb i spraw do załatwienia.

Odpowiedziała nawet na niego nie patrząc. Cały czas pisała coś zawzięcie na laptopie.

-Właśnie dlatego tu jestem.

-Na początku odbierz mój strój z pralni na rogu. Przy okazji wstąp do księgarni i kup mi te książki.

Podała mu listę dopiero teraz na niego spoglądając. Wydawał się jej znajomy, ale nie mogła go sobie przypomnieć. Wiedziała, że już go kiedyś spotkała. Mniejsza, miała teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Recenzja filmu sama się nie napisze.

-Dobrze. Jeśli to wszystko pozwoli Pani, że już pójdę.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Myślał, że będzie gorzej.

-Tylko przynieść mi to do pokoju do maksymalnie 2.

Powiedziała i wróciła do wcześniejszego zajęcia. Lou bez słowa wyszedł z apartamentu i skierował się na recepcję.

-I co? Opowiadaj!

Niebieskooka zaklaskała w dłonie.

-Mam jej odebrać strój i kupić książki. Myślałem, że będzie gorzej.

Stwierdził i zabrał się za to. Gdy wszystko załatwił, kobieta stwierdziła, że nic już nie potrzebuje. Lou przesiedział w recepcji spokojnie do końca zmiany i zajmował się innymi gośćmi. Pierwsze co zrobił po wyjściu z pracy to napisanie SMS-a do Harry'ego.

*

Loczek właśnie kończył rysunek, o który poprosiła go jakiś czas temu dziewczyna przeglądająca jego Tumblr'a. Hej, płaciła 20 funtów. To dobra cena jak za 1,5 godziny pracy. Miał jej go wysłać pocztą. Zdarzało się, że wysyłał je poza Anglię i Wielką Brytanię. To chyba był jeden z największych komplementów. Ktoś ze środkowej Europy lub USA chciał mieć właśnie jego rysunek. Po chwili chłopak usłyszał sygnał nowej wiadomości. Lou!

Louis: Właśnie skończyłem prace, ale nie wiem, o której Ty kończysz, czy przyjechać po Ciebie i gdzie. Taki roztrzepany ;)

Ty: Haha. Pracuje w domu więc kończę i zaczynam kiedy chce. ;p Spokojnie, podaj mi adres, a sam trafię ;)

Szatyn w następnym SMS-ie podał mu adres i stwierdził, że jeśli chce to może już przyjść, bo zaraz będzie w mieszkaniu. Styles napisał mu tylko, że zaraz będzie się zbierał i za około pół godziny będzie.

*

Hazz miał rację około 30 minut później stał przed mieszkaniem Louisa. Nadusił dzwonek, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Ku jego zdziwieniu zamiast uroczego Szatyna zobaczył Blondyna w szlafroku. Chłopak szybko wyciągnął kartkę i nabazgrał, że pomyłka.

-Do Louisa?

Zapytał gdy zobaczył wiadomość. Styles przytaknął zdezorientowany.

-W takim razie wejdź, to nie pomyłka.

Zaśmiał się.

-Lou, ktoś do Ciebie!

Irlandczyk krzyknął na całe mieszkanie.

-Cześć Harry. Niall... Widzę, że już się tak jakby poznaliście. Czy to mój szlafrok?

Popatrzył na współlokatora podejrzliwie.

-Może... No to ja wam już nie przeszkadzam i ten tego... Idę wziąć prysznic. Miło Cię było poznać Harry. 

Podał mu dłoń, a niczego nie świadomy Styles ją uścisnął.

Chłopak poszedł się umyć. Gdy wyszedł chciał wysuszyć włosy. Poślizgnął się w kałuży. Elektroniczny przedmiot upadł do wody i stało się...

-Hej, Hazza, wszystko okay?

Spytał Lou trzymając go za ramiona.

-Twoje oczy... Zrobiły się czarne. Jest dobrze?

Zaniepokoił się. Młodszy pokręcił w zaprzeczeniu głową. Wyrwał kartkę z notesu i szybko narysował to co widział. Podał ją Tomlinsonowi i wskazał na drzwi za którymi znikł blondyn.

-Co?

Zdziwił się, ale Hazz podszedł do nich i zaczął w nie uderzać.

-Już, już, spokojnie.

Zaśmiał się niebieskooki i od kluczył się. Kędzierzawy wszedł do toalety, a za nim zdziwiony właściciel mieszkania. Chłopak wskazał na kałuże na płytkach i suszarkę leżąca na półce przy lustrze. Wyłączył ją z prądu i podał szatynowi.

-Ej! Chciałem wysuszyć włosy!

Zbuntowała się nie doszła skwarka. Harry dźgnął Lou palcem w klatkę piersiową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Chłopak nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Czy ten uroczy dzieciak właśnie uratował jego przyjaciela?

-Co to miało znaczyć?

Zdziwił się Horan i wypchnął nieproszonego gościa z łazienki z powrotem się zakluczając.

-Harry, ja... Chyba nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Powiedział wchodząc do salonu. Zobaczył go siedzącego na podłodze przy kanapie z zakrytą twarzą.

-Hej, Hazz. Co się stało?

Podszedł do niego i ukląkł przed nim.

-Wszystko okay. Nie płacz.

Przytulił go gdy tylko zobaczył mokre policzki. Młodszy podsunął mu małą kartkę.

"Przepraszam, chyba lepiej jak pójdę"

-Nie. Proszę, zostań ze mną. Ten idiota zaraz sobie pójdzie i będziemy mieli spokój.

-Dzięki Tomlinson. Żegnam.

Powiedział i wyszedł. Chyba z jego kąpieli nic nie wyszło. Trudno, przynajmniej będą mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

-Siadaj.

Chłopak pomógł mu wstać z ziemi i posadził na sofie.

-Czy to źle, że nie rozumiem? Jak? Czy Niall mógł zginąć?

W odpowiedzi uzyskał skinienie głową.

-Boże! Ale narysowałeś też moją mamę. Czy ona..?

Zaciął się z przerażenia. Co miało się stać jego mamie? Loczek zakreślił palcem pętle wokół swojej szyi dając do zrozumienia co chciała zrobić.

-Co?! Ale, ale ona... Nie...

To nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło. Chłopiec siedzący na przeciwko niego wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Była szansa, że coś zobaczył. Lou chwile się wahał, ale podał mu rękę. Nie wierzył w to wszystko.

Kobieta, siedziała w domu, w kuchni. Gotowała. Była radosna. Uśmiechała się. Myślała o swoim synu i o tym, że niedługo go zobaczy.

-Żyję? Uśmiecha się? Ale przecież...

"To mogło się stać, ale się nie stało. Tak samo jak z Niall'em"

Napisał.

-Dlaczego? Co takiego się stało?

Zapytał licząc, że jego kolega zna odpowiedź. Dotknął tylko jego piersi.

-Ja? To dlatego kazałeś mi do niej zadzwonić. Boże, jeśli bym tego nie zrobił ona mogłaby już nie żyć.

Wybuchł płaczem. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. Tym razem to wyższy pocieszał drugiego.

-Przepraszam Cię na chwile.

Powiedział i wyszedł na korytarz.

-Mamo? Nie, nic się nie stało. Dzwonie Ci tylko powiedzieć, że Cię Kocham, wiesz? Trzymaj się. Niedługo się widzimy. Pa.

Młodszemu na te słowa również zachciało się płakać. On już nigdy nie zobaczy swojej mamy. Nie zdążył się z nią nawet pożegnać. Zamrugał kilka razy nie pozwalając łzą wydostać się na zewnątrz.

-Jak to Hazz? Jak to możliwe?

"Moja mama też taka była."

-Umm. Ale to takie dziwne. Widzisz przyszłość?

"Można tak powiedzieć. Coś jak oszukać przeznaczenie"

Uśmiechnął się.

-No tak! Na prawdę? Wow. To takie dziwne i straszne, a za razem fajne. Jak superbohater!

"Nie nazwał bym tak tego. Widzę też duchy czy jak wolisz demony. Tam stoi jeden."

-Gdzie?!

Lekko się przestraszył. Chłopak wskazał wyjście z salonu.

"Nie martw się. To przeze mnie. Po prostu one mnie lubią. Jeśli wyjdę, one ze mną. Mam wyjść?"

-Zostań! O ile chcesz... Ale one nic Ci nie zrobią? Mi też?

"Nie. Te są niegroźne, ale przecież nie będę Cię straszył."

Chłopcy jeszcze trochę o tym rozmawiali. Później postanowili obejrzeć coś w telewizji. Gdy Lou przeglądał co jest na poszczególnych kanałach, Hazz dotknął jego ręki gdy zobaczył wiadomości.

-Zostawić?

Spytał, a tamten przytaknął. Reporter mówił właśnie o samobójstwie młodej dziewczyny w parku gdzie się poznali.

"Widziałem to"

-To czasami musi być na prawdę męczące. Widzieć pełno tragedii.

"Louis!"

Chłopak uderzył go delikatnie w ramię i pokazał palcem na okno.

-Widzisz coś?

"Nie. Robi się ciemno."

Przestraszył się.

-Nie jest jeszcze późno. Jeśli o to chodzi to później mogę Cię odwieźć.

"Nie rozumiesz! Nie mogę wychodzić na dwór gdy jest ciemno. Oni zrobili by coś mi i siostrze. "

Jego oczy przedstawiały czystą panikę. Bał się niczym malutki szczeniaczek, który na chwile zgubił swoją mamę. (I know, I know lol )

-Och. Zostań tutaj. Jutro wrócisz do domu. Nie widzę problemu.

Zaproponował.

" Ja. Umm. Chyba nie mam wyjścia."

Uśmiechnął się do niego blado.

"Musze napisać do siostry."

Ty: Musze zostać na noc u Louisa. Jest już ciemno. Zagadaliśmy się. Nie martw się. Hazz xx

Po chwili jego siostra do niego zadzwoniła.

-Jesteś na prawdę bardzo nie rozsądny! A ty Louis! Masz go pilnować. Jeśli zginę przez Ciebie to zrobię Ci po śmierci takie Paranormal Activity, że pożałujesz. No. a teraz życzę wam chłopcy miłej nocy. W mieszkaniu. Dobranoc.

Rozłączyła się. Lou nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

"Chyba nie poznałeś jej z najlepszej strony. Normalnie jest bardzo kochana i opiekuńcza."

-No okay. Rozumiem. Martwi się.

"Mamy tylko siebie. Musimy się o siebie troszczyć."

Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

-Przykro mi Hazz. To musiało być trudne.

Przytulił go. Po chwili Loczek dostał wiadomość.

Gem♥: Twój tablet to wibrator. Zrób coś!

Zielonooki pokazał to jego koledze, może przyjacielowi. Wiedział w końcu całkiem sporo. Tamten wybuchnął tylko śmiechem.

"To oznacza tylko jedno. Dotyka mojego tabletu i włączyła WiFi."

Chłopcy się zaśmiali.

-Masz cudowny śmiech Harry.

Stwierdził niższy, a na policzkach drugiego pojawiły się rumieńce.

"Dziękuję. Przez Ciebie się rumienie. "

-Jeśli chcesz to wiedzieć to uważam to za urocze. Potrzebujesz internetu?

Spytał szatyn. Loczek przytaknął. Lou udostępnił mu swój internet (wiadomo, to musi być miłość). Styles oparł głowę o ramię niższego i co jakiś czas pokazywał zabawne maile czy rzeczy jakie pisali do siebie ludzie.

-Na prawdę wysyłałeś prace do Ameryki? Wow.

"To nic takiego."

Wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się szeroko. Chłopak otworzył mail, w którym były podziękowania za spory rysunek z załączonym jego zdjęciem wiszącym na ścianie.

-Super! To jest twoja praca? Można z tego wyżyć?

Zapytał oglądając dokładnie fotografie.

"Tak. Ludzie płacą za posiadanie moich rysunków co jest dziwne. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć."

Stwierdził odkładając komórkę na stoli.

-Jest już późno. Chcesz iść spać?

Lou spojrzał na niego pytająco.

"Jeśli ty też idziesz..."

Napisał na kartce.

-Uszykuje Ci ręcznik i poszukam rzeczy w twoim rozmiarze, okay?

Uśmiechnął się do niego wstając. Gdy chłopcy byli umyci i gotowi do spania Lou zaczął szukać dodatkowego posłania i rozkładać się na kanapie.

"Co robisz?"

-Jak to co? Szykuje sobie kanapę. Przecież ty nie będziesz tu spał.

Odpowiedział jakby to było coś najzwyklejszego na świecie.

"Wiesz. Ja nie zajmę całego łóżka, a ty się nie wyśpisz. Może..."

Pokazał mu kartkę i zarumienił się.

-Och. Skoro Ci to nie przeszkadza to możemy spać w jednym łóżku.

Kącik jego ust lekko się uniosły.

-Chodźmy.

Zaśmiał się i ruszył w kierunku sypialni.

-Jak to zabrzmiało?

Pokiwał przecząco głową z rozbawieniem i położył się po prawej stronie łóżka.

Harry obudził się pierwszy. Poczuł jak Lou mocniej przytula się do jego pleców. Jak najdelikatniej wyswobodził się z jego uścisku i wcześniej przebierają się w swoje wczorajsze rzeczy ruszył do kuchni.

Louis zawsze uwielbiał długo spać, szczególnie gdy wiedział, że następny dzień ma wolny. Pokręcił się trochę na łóżku w poszukiwaniu Hazzy jednak zastał tylko puste, zimne miejsce obok. Niechętnie wstał z materaca i ruszył w głąb mieszkania licząc, że spotka tam młodszego. Mylił się. W kuchni czekały na niego tylko jeszcze ciepłe naleśniki. I choć były pyszne to szatyn i tak wolałby od nich tego kędzierzawego chłopca. Gdy zjadł, zobaczył na stole małą karteczkę napisaną znajomym, starannym pismem.

"Dziękuję za nocleg. Mam nadzieje, że niedługo jakoś Ci się zrewanżuje.  
Smacznego,  
Harry. XxX"

Lou mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Uwielbiał tego chłopaka mimo, że nigdy nie słyszał jego głosu i skrywał tyle tajemnic.

Styles od razu z rana dotarł do domu. Zdążył nawet przed wyjściem jego siostry do pracy. Zapukał w futrynę dając o sobie znać.

-Słyszałam, że przyszedłeś. Dziwię się, że tak szybko.

Powiedziała sucho dziewczyna.

"Nie bądź zła. Nic mi się nie stało"

Niepewnie się uśmiechnął.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłam.

Przytuliła go mocno.

-Nigdy nie znikałeś na noc. Bałam się, że coś mogłoby Ci się stać.

"Ale nic się nie stało i to jest najważniejsze :)"

-Tym razem Skarbie.

Brunetka postawiła przed nim kubek z kawą i wielki talerz kanapek. Brat wymówił nieme 'dziękuję' i zaczął jeść. 23 latka poczochrała włosy chłopaka i wyszła z mieszkania. Zapowiadał się kolejny nudny dzień pracy.

Gdy Styles zjadł posiłek zajął się rysowaniem. Kilka mimowolnych szkiców i zamówienia. W obecności Lou starał się hamować z wizjami. To nie było normalne, nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej wystraszyć. Po raz kolejny na jego łóżku siedziała mała dziewczynka i ściskała jego misia, którego kupił specjalnie z myślą o niej. Siedziała tam odkąd kupili to mieszkanie. Wydawało mu się, że jest z nim szczególnie związana. Z tym pokojem. Może właśnie tu zginęła? Nie wiedział, nie rozmawiał z nią nigdy o tym. Może powinien to zmienić?

"Cześć Darcy. Miło Cię znów widzieć"

Pokazał jej kartkę i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna z długimi, prostymi, brązowymi włosami odwzajemniła to. Tak na prawdę nie wiedział jak ta kruszyna ma na imię, ale to pasowało do niej. Było śliczne jak ona.

"Stęskniłem się. Dzień bez Ciebie Skarbie był jakiś niepełny. Dziwne jak człowiek szybko może się do kogoś przywiązać."

Pokazał kolejny skrawek papieru.

"Popatrz."

Przekręcił monitor komputera w jej stronę.

"Uwielbiam Cię rysować. Jesteś śliczna."

Na policzkach 8 latki pojawiły się rumieńce. Gdyby nie fakt, że tylko on ją widział pomyślałby, że ona na prawdę jest żywa. Niestety, Gemma jej nie widziała. Tak bardzo chciałby to zmienić. Uwielbiał z nią rozmawiać choć była równie 'zamknięta' co on. Jego rozmyślanie przerwał sygnał wiadomości.

Louis: Hej Hazz. Dziękuję za pyszne śniadanie.

Ty: Nie ma za co Lou. ;)

Louis: Masz plany na dziś?

Ty: Właściwie nie. Dlaczego pytasz? :)

Louis: Dziś w telewizji leci mecz i może chciałbyś go ze mną obejrzeć? ;D

Ty: Czemu nie? Może tym razem u mnie?

Louis: Brzmi kusząco. Za godzinę u Ciebie? ;)

Ty: Okay :)

Hazz wysłał mu później adres jego mieszkania i wrócił do rysowania oraz rozmawiania z Darcy. Nawet nie zauważył jak szybko minęła ta godzina. Uświadomił to sobie dopiero gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

-Hej Harry.

Przywitał się z nim szatyn i delikatnie przytulił.

"Cześć. Przepraszam, ale rysowałem i nawet nic nie przygotowałem. Ta godzina jakoś przeleciała."

Uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco.

-Spokojnie. To zaczyna się dopiero za niecałą godzinę. Z resztą po drodze wstąpiłem do sklepu.

Podał mu siatkę, w której było piwo i chipsy.

"O wszystkim pomyślałeś. Pójdę to zanieść do kuchni, a ty się rozgość."

Pokazał ręką i zniknął w głębi mieszkania. Pierwszymi i uchylonymi drzwiami jakie zobaczył była jego sypialnia. Gdy tam wszedł, zapadło mu dech w piersiach. Ściany były poobklejane rysunkami lub po prostu porysowane. Na dwóch stojących obok siebie biurach było sporo kartek, komputer i inne sprzęty elektroniczne, które widocznie służyły mu do rysowania. Obok dwuosobowe łóżko, szafka ze segregatorami i mała szafa, pewnie na ubrania. Gdy podszedł do biurka przez jego ciało przeszły ciarki. Wydawało mu się jakby nie był sam. W końcu to dom Harry'ego, tu pewnie roiło się aż od nadprzyrodzonych rzeczy. Chłopak spojrzał na monitor i zobaczył rysunek jakieś dziewczynki w białej sukience otoczonej kwiatami. Rzuciły mu się w oczy kartki. Czyżby z kimś już dziś rozmawiał? "Stęskniłem się"?" Uwielbiam Cię rysować. Jesteś śliczna"? Poczuł ukłucie, gdzieś w sobie. Był zazdrosny? Nie... Może troszkę. On chciał być nazywanym przez niego ślicznym. Chciałby żeby uwielbiał go rysować i tęsknił za nim. Rozmyślanie przerwała mu czyjaś dłoń na ramieniu. Wystraszył się i aż podskoczył.

-Harry. Chodzisz jak kot. Przestraszyłeś mnie.

Zaśmiał się odwracając do niego przodem. Ich klatki piersiowe prawie się dotykały. Lou musiał ponieść głowę do góry by ich oczy się spotkały. Hazz pokazał dłonią na ekran.

-Tak, oglądałem ją. Jest śliczna. Ten rysunek jest śliczny.

Powiedział kątem oka znów czytając te kartki. Może nie powinien, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Był ciekawy z kim rozmawiał. Loczek zobaczył, że szatyn czyta wiadomości do jego przyjaciółki. Chyba mógł ją tak nazwać. Spojrzał na brunetkę, która w tym momencie dokładnie oglądała Louisa z każdej możliwej strony. Na ten widok Loczek tylko się uśmiechnął. To było takie urocze. To w jaki sposób chodziła dookoła i zastanawiała się czy może go dotknąć.

-Coś nie tak Harry?

Spytał Tomlinson widząc dziwne zachowanie jego znajomego. A może to dla niego było coś normalnego, codziennego?

"Och. Przepraszam. Po prostu nie jesteśmy tu sami i to urocze. Um. Duch-uroczy. Okay, jakkolwiek to dziwnie zabrzmi. Mam nadzieje, że rozumiesz."

Lekko się uśmiechnął. Miał nadzieje, że Lou zaraz nie ucieknie z krzykiem.

-Okey... Chyba rozumiem.

Odwzajemnił gest.

-Jestem strasznie ciekawy twoich rysunków. Te ściany są super. Może czasami straszne, ale nadal fajne.

Zaśmiał się wskazując na rysunek zamordowanego mężczyzny.

"Um. Dzięki. Cóż. Czasami zdarza mi się zamiast na kartce rysować na ścinie. Nigdy nie wiem kiedy coś zobaczę."

Wzruszył ramionami i przeleciał wzrokiem po swoim pokoju. Na prawd na pierwszy rzut oka można było się przestraszyć. Z resztą na drugi też. Co chwile jakieś narysowane zwłoki lub mordercy. Ale Lou to nie wystraszyło, nie jeśli ten chłopak nadal był taki uroczy.

"Może to głupio zabrzmi, ale Darcy pyta się czy może Cię dotknąć?"

-Słucham? Darcy? To...duch? Ja... Chyba tak.

Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Po chwili poczuł chłód i uścisk. Jakby mała dziecięca rączka złapała jego dłoń. To było mega dziwne. Cały czas patrzył na Harry'ego, ale ten uśmiechał się na widok... No właśnie. Chyba właśnie tego dziecka.

"Dziękuje Ci."

Pokazał mu kartkę i szeroko się uśmiechał. Ten widok zdecydowanie był jego ulubionym. Po chwili poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Wyciągnął komórkę, która dzwoniła. Przeprosił wzrokiem Hazze i odebrał. 

-Dzień Dobry, z tej strony Louis Tomlinson. W czym mogę pomóc?

-Dzień Dobry. Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić? Najlepiej gdybyś przyjechał do hotelu za chwile. Wiem, że masz wolne, ale nie ufam tamtym.

Och. To ta kobieta, którą miał obsługiwać.

-Umm. Dobrze. Postaram się być jak najszybciej. Do widzenia.

Rozłączył się i spojrzał na zdziwionego i lekko zasmuconego chłopaka.

"Musisz iść?"

Szatyn przytaknął głową.

-Tak. Przepraszam, wiem, że mieliśmy razem oglądać mecz, ale właśnie zadzwoniła kobieta z hotelu i muszę do niej jechać. Może chcesz pojechać ze mną? Załatwię to szybko i może pójdziemy na kolacje?

Zaproponował w duchu modląc się żeby się zgodził. Choć może zabranie go ze sobą do pracy nie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, nie chce się z nim teraz żegnać.

"Okay. Zgadzam się, ale pod warunkiem, że opowiesz mi o swojej pracy."

-Zgoda. Chodźmy.

Uśmiechnął się i chwycił za rękę wyprowadzając z mieszkania. To był odruch. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie co zrobił. Trudno. Najważniejsze, że nie wyrwał ręki co ucieszyło chłopaka. Otworzył mu drzwi samochodu od strony pasażera jak przystało na prawdziwego gentlemana.

Podróż minęła im błyskawicznie. Przez całą drogę Lou opowiadał o swojej pracy w hotelu i marudził jakie to jest nudne choć czasami zdarzały się wyjątki. Mógł poznać sporo ciekawych osób.

-Cześć Louis! Co ty tu robisz? Miałeś mieć wolne. A twój kolega?

-Hej Tommy. To nie czas na przeszpiegi. Dziennikarka spod 421 zadzwoniła do mnie. Naprawdę się śpieszę. Chodź Hazz. Nie zostawię Cie z nim żebyście o mnie plotkowali.

Zaśmiał się i złączył ich dłonie kierując się do windy.

"Czuje się lekko zagubiony."

Przyznał bazgrząc na kartce.

-Och. Przepraszam za to. Po prosu Tommy to straszna plotkara. Jak się rozgada to nie ma przebacz.

Potarł kark wchodząc do windy. Nadusił odpowiedni guzik i czekał, aż dotrą na wybrane piętro.

"Nic się nie stało.  
\+ ładny hotel ;)"

-Chodź, jesteśmy.

Szli długim korytarzem trzymając się za ręce.

-Jesteśmy. Zaczekasz tutaj na mnie? Postaram się być tutaj jak najszybciej.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi skinął tylko głową. Lou zapukał do drzwi apartamentu i wszedł powoli do środka.

-Dzień Dobry.

Powiedział głośniej nie wiedząc nigdzie kobiety.

-Louis, w salonie.

Usłyszał jej głos. Zobaczył ją siedzącą na kanapie.

-Przepraszam za mój strój,po prostu chciałem być jak najszybciej.

Przeprosił. No cóż. Stał tam w czarnych rurkach, białym, trochę za dużym T-shircie i vansach założonych na gołe stopy.

-Nic się nie stało. Musze pojechać do księgarni i biura. Mógłbyś mnie tam zawieść?

Spytała, wstając i podążając w stronę drzwi.

-Umm. Dobrze, tylko nie przyjechałem tu sam i...

-Nie problem. Zabierze się z nami. Masz samochód?

Przerwała mu.

-Mam.

Odpowiedział i w duchu dziękował, że ostatnio go posprzątał.

-Okay. Poczekaj na mnie przed hotelem. Zaraz przyjdę.

Chłopak wyszedł na korytarz i zobaczył Loczka czekającego na niego.

"Jedziemy?"

Od razu pokazał mu kartkę.

-Mały problem. Musze ją zawieść do księgarni i biura. Przepraszam, że Cię tak wszędzie ciągnę. Obiecuje. To ostatnie miejsce, dobrze?

Chłopcy czekali od pięciu minut na dziennikarkę przed budynkiem.

-Jestem.

Powiedziała w końcu się pojawiając.

-Proszę.

Wskazał na samochód, który dostał na urodziny od rodziców. Był z niego bardzo dumny.

-Chwilka. Harry? Harry Styles? Od Anny i Robina?

Spytała zaskoczona. Mina zielonookiego mówiła sama za siebie. Nie wiedział kim jest ta kobieta i skąd go zna. Przytaknął głową i od razu został zaatakowany przytulaniem.

-Och. Przepraszam. Chyba mnie nie pamiętasz. Jestem przyjaciółką twoich rodziców. Opowiadaj, co u nich? Powinnam ich odwiedzić.

Ale Harry nadal stał w miejscu. Nic nie mówił, nie ruszał się.

Dzieciństwo. Bawił się z Gemmą w ogródku pod bacznym okiem rodziców. Siedzieli na tarasie i pili herbatę razem z jakąś kobietą. Rozmawiali o nim. O jego wizjach i duchach. Jego matka martwiła się o niego i straszne wizję.

Z transu wzbudziła go czyjaś dłoń na ramieniu.

-Harry, czy wszystko jest okay?

Tomlinson na prawdę się o niego martwił.

"Tak, tak. Wszystko dobrze. Pani była dobrą znajomą mojej mamy."

-Tak. Anna to wspaniała kobieta. Co u niej?

Spytała gdy siedzieli już w aucie.

"Rodzice nie żyją od 3 lat."

Napisał, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

-Jak to nie żyją?! Co się stało? Ty i Gemma. Z wami jest okay? Potrzebujecie pomocy? Mogę wam jakoś pomóc?

Prawie krzyczała.

-Na miejscu.

Powiedział Lou. Mimo, że się nie odzywał to wszystkiego słuchał. Martwił się i bał.

-Posłuchaj Harry. Teraz mam trochę pracy. Jutro wieczorem do was przyjdę, dobrze? Anna była mi jak siostra. Nie mogę tak tego zostawić. Wyślij mi w SMS-ie adres, dobrze?

Mocno go przytuliła.

-Dziękuję Louis. Zamówię taksówkę. Zajmij się Harry'm.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo i wyszła z pojazdu.

-Hazz, nie za wiele zrozumiałem. Skarbie, gdzie chcesz jechać?

Spytał odwracając się do szlochającego chłopca.

"Zawieź mnie do domu, Lou. Proszę."

-Dobrze, tylko nie płacz, proszę. Moje serce tego nie wytrzyma.

Styles podniósł załzawioną twarz i popatrzył na niego czerwonymi oczami. Lekko się uśmiechnął i otarł policzki.

-Tak lepiej.

Podróż trwała około 15 minut.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu Harry.

Odwrócił się i jego serce zabiło mocniej. Chłopak spał skulony na siedzeniu jego auta. Jedyną opcją było zaniesienie go do jego mieszkania. Wyciągnął z jego kieszeni klucze i wziął na ręce. Jak najdelikatniej niósł go, a schody były małym utrudnieniem. W końcu dotarł przed drzwi mieszkania i odkluczył je. Dotarł do jego sypialni i położy go na łóżku. Ściągnął mu buty i bluzę kładąc obok na krzesło. Przykrył kocem i gdy chciał wyjść usłyszał coś. Cichy, niepewny głos.

-Louis...

Czyżby Harry się odezwał? Jego głos był zachrypnięty, a przez ciało szatyna przeszły ciarki.

-Tak Harry?

Odwrócił się i ujrzał chłopca, który zawrócił mu w głowie do granic możliwości. Z lekko uchylonymi oczami i opuchniętymi od łez policzkami.

-Zostaniesz ze mną? Nie chce zostać sam.

Wyszeptał. Tak dawno nie mówił. Nauczył się bez tego żyć. Gesty, pismo. Dawał sobie radę bez tego. Milczenie w jakiś sposób mu pomagało.

-Oczywiście. Nigdy Cię nie zostawię.

Powiedział kładąc się obok. Młodszy przytulił się do niego i schował głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Ręka niebieskookiego powędrowała do jego włosów i zaczęła je głaskać. Po chwili wyższy zaczął miarowo oddychać dając do zrozumienia, że zasnął. Gdy spał był taki bezbronny i uroczy. Z rozmyślania wyrwały go kroki na korytarzu. Loczek zaczął się kręcić i zsunął się na jego klatkę piersiową. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się, a chłopak ujrzał w nich głowę dziewczyny. To musiała być jego siostra, Gemma.  
-Umm. Cześć.

Odezwał się, gdy jej wzrok trafił na niego.

-Hej. Ty musisz być Louis, o którym Harry ciągle mówi.

Podeszła i podała mu dłoń.

-To trochę niezręczna sytuacja.

Powiedział pocierając kark.

-Spoko. Jestem przyzwyczajona. Tu widok mojego brata z chłopakiem w łóżku to nic nadzwyczajnego. Latające przedmioty na początku też były dziwne.

Zachichotała.

-Może chcesz herbaty? Wyplącz się z macek tej ośmiornicy i zapraszam do salonu.

Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Chłopak jeszcze chwile przyglądał się śpiącemu brunetowi, a w końcu wstał i powoli udał się do salonu.

-Jesteś. Może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? W końcu kręcisz z moim bratem.

Postawiła przed nim kubek z parującą cieczą.

-Cóż, nie wiem co chcesz wiedzieć. Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson, mam 24 lata. Skończyłem studia i pracuje w hotelu. Coś jeszcze ważnego? Poznałem Hazze w parku. Wpadłem na niego i wypadły mu wszystkie rysunki. Na początku się lekko wystraszyłem.

Cicho się zaśmiał. Teraz to było niedorzeczne. Poznał chłopca na tyle ile mu na to pozwolił.

-Widziałam, że mieliście zaplanowane popołudnie. Chipsy, piwo...

Lou całkiem o tym zapomniał.

-Och, tak! Umówiliśmy się na mecz, ale zadzwoniono do mnie z pracy. Hazz pojechał ze mną. Okazało się, że to jakaś przyjaciółka waszej mamy. Ma jutro wieczorem tu wpaść. Hazz ciężko przyjął, cóż. Chyba wspomnienie waszych rodziców. Jest mi na prawdę przykro.

Lou od rana denerwował się w pracy. Cały czas był pod telefonem. Martwił się o niego. Gemma była na prawdę miłą dziewczyną. Chyba ją polubił.

-Louis, co z tobą dzisiaj nie tak?

Spytała jego koleżanka na zmianie.

-Denerwuje się, sprawy sercowe. Nie ważne.

Znów odezwał się telefon na recepcji. Chłopak chwycił słuchawkę i przyłożył sobie do ucha.

-Dzień Dobry, recepcja. W czy mogę pomóc?

Wypowiedział wyuczoną formułkę.

-Dobrze, że Cię słyszę Louis. Harry nadal nie wysłał mi swojego adresu. Możesz to załatwić?

Poprosiła kobieta.

-Oczywiście, już to robię.

-Dziękuję.

Rozłączył się. Chwycił swoją komórkę i zaczął pisać SMSa.

Ty: Hej Hazz ;)

Harry❤: Cześć Lou. ^^ A ty nie w pracy?

Ty: W pracy. Mary, ta kobieta z wczoraj poprosiła o twój adres. Pamiętasz, chce wpaść wieczorem. Głupio mi załatwiać sprawy związane z pracą w taki sposób :/

Harry ❤: Och. Rozumiem. Zaraz napisze jej tego SMSa. Zapomniałem o tym. Czy wpadniesz do mnie dziś?

Ty: Dobrze, chętnie. Teraz muszę wracać do pracy. Jak tylko skończę, przyjadę. Pa xx

Harry ❤: Miłej pracy. ;*

Na tym skończyły się ich wiadomości w pracy. Lou przez resztę dnia siedział na recepcji, spełniał życzenia klientów, odpowiedział na pytania i rezerwował pokoje.

Gdy w końcu jego zmiana się skończyła szybko się przebrał i wsiadł do samochodu. Jakieś 15 minut później parkował przed domem chłopaka.

-Cześć Hazz.

Przywitał się z nim mocnym przytuleniem.

-Cześć Louis, chcesz obiad? Właśnie siadamy do stołu.

Krzyknęła Gemma z kuchni.

-Jeśli to nie będzie problem, chętnie.

Pod wieczór Mary przyjechała do mieszkania Stylesów.

-To może ja już pójdę.

Uśmiechnął się i wstał z kanapy.

"Zostań, proszę."

-Harry ma rację, zostań.

Gemma widziała jak chłopcy działają na siebie i, że już niedługo będzie miała szwagra.

Dziewczyna opowiedziała swojej przybranej ciotce wszystko dokładnie, a Hazz co jakiś czas dopisywał kilka zdań i wyjawiał co widział. Louis słuchał wszystkiego dokładnie i ukradkiem obejmował chłopaka w pasie.

-Powinniśmy pojechać do waszego domu. Przecież od tak nic nie mogło ich zabrać.

"ONI"

Było jedynym napisanym wyrazem przez Stylesa. Mary przestraszyła się.

-Przecież, przecież to niemożliwe.

Lou nic nie rozumiał. Gemms jakby to wyczuła i się odezwała.

-Oni, to demony. Harry jest wyjątkowy. Nasz tata kiedyś należał do nich. Mama była medium i gdy to się połączyło powstał mały problem, a raczej oni mają problem.

Wytłumaczyła.

-Na prawdę, to trzeba wyjaśnić. Harry, wiedz, że ja zawsze będę cię chronić.

*

Na następny dzień Lou razem z Mary i Stylesami pojechali do Holmes Chapel. Rodzeństwo nie było w rodzinnym domu od tego feralnego dnia.

"Boje się."

Napisał Loczek.

-Nie martw się, będę obok.

Pocieszył go szatyn kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie i potarł je delikatnie kciukiem chcąc dodać otuchy. Po chwili byli już na miejscu.

-To tu, chodźmy.

Powiedziała Gemma i trzęsącymi się rękami od kluczyła drzwi. Od razu poczuli chłód i tak jakby coś ich obserwowało. Niepewnie weszli do środka i gdy tylko drzwi za nimi się zatrzasnęły salon w którym stali zaczął robić się coraz mroczniejszy. Louis mógł przysiąc, że temperatura w domu jest znacznie niższa niż na dworze.

-W końcu Cię widzę.

Usłyszeli głos za swoimi plecami.

-Harry, Harry. Chyba nie myślałeś, że uciekniesz?

Stwór, coś na podobieństwo człowieka, a anioła, mrocznego stworzenia zbliżał się do niego.

-Nie podchodź do niego.

Mary zasłoniła go swoim ciałem. ON tylko się zaśmiał i nawet jej nie dotykając sprawił, że jej ciało obiło się o ścianę i upadło na podłogę. Gemma pobiegła do niej i nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Jednak najbardziej przestraszony był Hazz. Demon właśnie dotykał jego policzka i oplatał ogonem jego nogę. Czerwone ślepia przeszywały go na wylot.

-Chyba czas na nas...

Wyszeptał do jego ucha, a Lou w końcu się ocknął.

-Łapy przy sobie.

Podszedł groźnym krokiem. Istota spojrzała na niego rozbawiona.

-Twój chłopak tak na serio?

Zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

-Posłuchaj mnie! Jeśli tylko coś mu zrobisz to...

Stwór mu przerwał.

-To co?

Cały czas trzymał na nim ręce. Loczek stał jak sparaliżowany i przerażonymi oczami patrzył na Tomlinsona. Gdy miał już coś powiedzieć przed nim pojawiła się mała dziewczynka. Co do kurwy?

-To będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia.

Powiedziała.

-Darcy?!

Krzyknął zdziwiony Harry.

-Też Cię widzę, czy to źle?

Wyszeptał Lou.

-Nic mi nie zrobisz.

Poczwara się zaśmiała. Przez całe ciało mężczyzny przeszły ciarki.

-Recede hinc! (tł. łac. Idź precz!)

Wypowiedziała coś w łacinie, a demon od razu się odsunął i syknął. Harry upadł na podłogę, a Tomlinson w jednej chwili już przy nim był i go obejmował ze łzami w oczach. Bał się o swojego Hazze. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie ile dla niego znaczy. Nie mógł pozwolić żeby coś mu się stało.

-Posłuchaj.

Mała-duża dziewczynka podeszła do kreatury.

-Zostawisz w spokoju mojego przyjaciela. Zamiast niego ja pójdę z tobą.

Powiedziała groźnym tonem.

-Ale...

Stwór chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mu przerwała.

-Ad hoc tempus! (tł. łac. W tej chwili!)

I zniknęli. Tak nagle, jakby nigdy nic tu się nie stało.

*

-Nie wierzę, że tyle już jesteśmy razem.

Lou objął w pasie swojego męża i pocałował w policzek. Loczek skinął głową.

-Przepraszam jakoś nie mogę się odzwyczaić. Tak, minął już prawie rok od naszego ślubu. Dokładnie pamiętam jak płakałeś!

Zaśmiał się i czułe go pocałował lokując swoje ręce na jego pośladkach, a później pod jego koszulką.

-Bo się spóźnimy! Musimy już jechać!

Lou zaśmiał się w jego usta i ruszył w kierunku drzwi z dłonią jego mężczyzny w swojej.

Gdyby ktoś tego feralnego dnia powiedział, że posprzątają w rodzinnym domu Harry'ego i tam się przeprowadzą, Styles by nie uwierzył. A jednak. Odnowili cały dom i niedawno się wprowadzili. Teraz brakuje im tylko tupotu małych stópek.

*

-Nie muszą państwo już się decydować. To bardzo ważna decyzja.

Powiedziała kobieta w ośrodku adopcyjnym. Chłopcy weszli przestraszeni, ale i podekscytowani do sali, w której znajdowało się pełno bawiących się dzieci.

-Zostawiam was samych. Rozejrzyjcie się po całym budynku.

Harry podchodził do każdego dziecka i się z nim witał. Uwagę Lou zwróciła drobna dziewczynka siedząca sama przy stole i rysująca. Jej długie, brązowe włosy były związane różową wstążką i opadały na białą sukienkę. Od razu przypomniała mu się jedna dziewczynka.

-Cześć.

Podszedł do niej i uklęknął obok niskiego stołu.

-Dzień Dobry proszę pana.

Powiedziała cichutko.

-Mów mi po prostu Louis. A ty jak masz na imię śliczna?

Była tak bardzo podobna do przyjaciółki jego męża.

-Darcy.

To nie mógł być przypadek.

-Masz bardzo ładne imię.

Po chwili podszedł do nich Hazz.

-Hej.

Usiadł obok swojego mężczyzny.

-Darcy?

Jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie.

-Prawda, że podobna? Niemożliwe.

-Jestem Harry. Miło mi Cię poznać.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

-Chyba już zdecydowaliśmy.

Wyszeptał mu na ucho i położył dłoń na jego kolano lekko je ściskając.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuje za przeczytanie, zostaw po sobie jakiś ślad ;)


End file.
